


Out on the Fire Escape

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: So here he was on his fire escape with a cigarette and a cocktail watching the smoke float through the air.He was just about to go back and make another appearance as host when he heard someone climb out the window.Well maybe they wouldn't want to talk he hoped and they would leave him be.





	Out on the Fire Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done a challenge before, but I heard this song "Fire Escape" by Tall Heights and it gave me an idea for a Queliot Soulmate AU, so I figured why not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

“Come out with us please?!” Julia pleaded with him as she and Kady were getting ready for the party.

 

It was the end of the semester and a guy Kady was friends with was throwing a huge party at his place in Harlem.

 

He didn't really want to go. He'd rather just hang out in his room and reread his first edition of _Fillory and Further_. Julia was not going to let up though, so he acquiesced to her demands.

 

"Okay, okay Jules. I'll go." He replied after the fifth time she asked. "Just let me get my hoodie."

 

Julia groaned at the mention of his hoodie, but allowed him his way.

 

Kady just waited by the door for them both to be ready.

 

He liked Kady. She was gruff at first with what seemed like hard edges, but once she let you in he realized she was fiercely protective of her people and had a soft interior. He liked them together. He was happy when Julia had found her soulmate, but there was a tinge of jealousy that he hadn't met his yet. Sometimes he wondered if he ever would.

 

He thought James might have been. They'd been friends forever and dated for a bit, but in the end they were better as friends.

 

Even his dad had found his soulmate. They'd met at a model plane convention a couple of years ago. Susie was great and he really loved his step-mom. He was happy for both Julia and his dad, but still it was hard.

 

The party was already pretty happening by the time they all arrived.

 

Julia and Kady found some friends and broke off from him to talk with them.

 

He set himself up against the wall with a beer. He'd brought a paperback of _Fillory and Further_ just in case.

 

Everyone was settled into groups already chatting and dancing and having a good time. He watched them and laughed as Julia dragged Kady to the dance floor.

 

After a while it started to get too much, so he made his way to the fire escape to read and have a smoke.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

This was usually the place he felt most at home. Hosting parties with Margo in their apartment. He knew a few of the people here, but that was the case with most of their parties.

 

Margo had just found her soulmate, Alice, and was spending a lot more time with her, which meant he was left to ponder things more than he would like to.

 

He'd thought Mike had maybe been his soulmate for a quick minute before he showed his true colors. He'd had enough of guys like Mike growing up in Indiana.

 

So here he was on his fire escape with a cigarette and a cocktail watching the smoke float through the air.

 

He was just about to go back and make another appearance as host when he heard someone climb out the window.

 

Well maybe they wouldn't want to talk he hoped and they would leave him be.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He saw the other man already out on the fire escape as he climbed out onto it.

 

Something about the man was intriguing.

 

As he finally stood he looked at him this man that looked so forlorn with his drink and cigarette.

 

The man finally turned to look at him and his breath hitched.

 

He was the most beautiful man he'd seen and suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Is this what his dad and Julia felt when they'd met theirs. Is this what it felt like to meet your soulmate, this electric shock that made you feel like you were finally home.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

He looked up at this awkward looking nerd and he couldn't explain it, but suddenly he felt at home. Was it finally happening? Was this his soulmate.

 

He did the only thing he could think of and scooted over to allow the guy a place to sit.

 

As the guy sat down he offered him a cigarette and they just sat there next to each other smoking and hands interlocked.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Quentin" was all he could say as he sat down.

 

"Eliot" the man replied as he offered him a smoke.

 

He wished he could say more but right now he was just happy to have found him and sitting with him, holding his hand was perfect.


End file.
